Harima's Angel
by MDela
Summary: This is set in the future, just after the end of season two/ school rumble z. After Harima leaves to find himself, Eri follows to hopefully bring him back, with her love. This is a mature story, with parts unsuitable for minors.


Well the following fan fiction is going to follow the regular school rumble story line. If you haven't read the manga, here is a short synopsis: They go into their third year, Karasuma has a mental disorder where he forgets everything, Tenma goes to the US to be with him and become a doctor to help him. Harima and Eri get engaged to stop her from having to move away (this isn't the one where he poses as her fiancee, he actually is her fiancee). They just do it as friends, though Eri's love for him is growing more and more. Yakumo is still in love with Harima but she knows that he still loves Tenma, and the only way he will be able to get over it, is by a love and personality as strong as Eri's. There is then a jump into the future a couple years, Tenma is still helping Kurasuma little by little, as well as getting close to becoming a doctor. Mikoto and Hanai are married and she is pregnant, though they will not be mentioned in this story. Eri is a successful business woman in her family business, yet is waiting for her fiancee Harima to come back to her, since he leave to the US to get over the pain from losing Tenma. Yakumo is basically the same girl, as is Akira, not sure yet if they will be include in the story.

Anyway here goes!!!!!!!

Eri Sawachika, 22 years old (6 years after beginning of show, 4-5 after the end of school rumble season 2).

She stares longingly out the window of her private jet. There are no clouds in sight and her gaze is fixed to the horizon. Eri's sighs to herself, the frustration building again. 'If only I had wings… if only I had wings then I could see his face again.' She rests her head back against the seat thinking over all the time that has gone by since they first met. She never thought too much of him, nor did she of any guy. There was a point where she thought she hated all men, even her father to a degree.

Despite this there was a feeling of warmth that grew within her heart, a feeling for this one man. A man named Harima Kenji. He confessed his love to her on the sidewalk in front of a hundred people. From that moment on her feelings for him grew.

It wasn't long though before she realized that the confession was a mistake and his heart belonged to another, Tenma. A sweet innocent girl who's personality seemed to lift up everyone's heart. She couldn't blame him for loving her, a girl that he would never have, since her heart also belonged to another. Just as she couldn't blame herself for falling in love with him.

Her greatest fault though was that she locked her true feelings so deep. A tough arrogant exterior, built up through years without her parents. Years of being thought of as nothing more than the pretty rich girl. The way guys stared, disgusted her. All she wanted in life was for somebody to love her for who she was. All her virtues and her faults. Somebody that would be there for her, so that she didn't feel so utterly alone.

After graduating from high school Eri began going to a local university. She could have her choice of any University in the country, possibly even the world, but she didn't want to leave her friends behind, nor did she want to lose contact with the man she loved. It would always fill her heart with so much joy when she was invited to a formal event, and her "fiancee" Harima would escort her. A promise he made to her… A promise amongst friends, but nothing more. As miserable as he always was, she lived for the few moments he would smile. Even him getting annoyed at her was better than the sadness she usually saw in his eyes. He worked as a manga artist and odd jobs, barely making enough to feed himself. It became a weekly occurrence that he would stop by asking her for money, which she reluctantly handed over. But there was never a time where he would ask her out on a real date. To be honest she had never even been on a real date, not including the few meetings with rich businessmen her parents arranged before her engagement to Harima. The only moments that kept her going were a few friendly walks between them, and his acceptance of her engagement proposal. There was even one instance where he asked to live with her (since he couldn't pay his rent), though she refused out of embarrassment. He instead moved in with Yakumo and Sarah. To say his moving in with a girl that secretly loved him made her jealous, would be an understatement, but she kept quiet and hoped for the best.

She always thought that eventually his feelings would grow for her, but before she knew it a few years had gone by. Eri graduated from college and began running the family business. Harima seemed to grow more and more miserable as time went by, then one day he just disappeared.

Eri collapsed on her extravagant bed, exhausted from the long trip from Japan to England. After Harima disappeared she had her butler search all of Japan for some sign of him. She just wanted to know that he was alright, but all they found was a trip ticket, saying he had taken a taken a job on a fishing boat. A few weeks later she heard word that he had been seen in an airport in London, then Los Angeles.

She ran her fingers lightly through her hair, before turning over and squeezing a pillow. Her eyes closed tightly letting herself imagine what she hoped the future would bring. Maybe he would come back to her one day….. Maybe not. Through all the years she had grown to love him with ever ounce of her being, yet never told him. How pathetic it was that he would go to such extremes to keep her in Japan, when she couldn't even tell him how she felt. Truth be told she blamed herself, at least partially for him leaving. For whatever reason she just wasn't good enough to win his heart. 'If I only had wings, then maybe, just maybe I could make you mine… Harima…'

Her butler quietly stepped into the room, looking down that the young lady he had watched over since she was a child. He couldn't help but notice the look of pure innocence in her face as she slept. He pulled the blankets over her and the pillow she held onto as if it were the man she loved, then quietly left the room. 'Good night, little miss," A nick name he had used for her for so long.

A man with a thick beard and glasses stumbled out of a beat up biker bar along the high way. His breath stunk with alcohol, and his knuckles were swollen. He set his guitar alongside a motorcycle then sat down next to it. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. "One more day… I'm alive for one more day. But what am I gonna do with it?" He asked himself.

A few hours later he was on the move again. A big sign welcomed him to Los Angeles. 'Why do I keep coming back to this place?' He knew very well who was currently living in Los Angeles, Tenma. What could he do though? She knew how he felt, he was sure of it, but she had chosen Kurasuma, even if it took her, her entire life to bring back his memories.

Harima pulled into a rest stop just outside of San Diego a few hours later. Reaching into his pocket he sulked knowing that he was once again broke. His only way of getting money was playing his guitar. He always sang the same sad song, the only American song he knew by heart, "You are my Sunshine."

As he began to play he looked down at the few pictures that adorn his guitar case. Next to his name, which was sketched along the top, were pictures of all of the people who cared about him. All the people he left behind…

His little brother, who was no in his first year of High school. How long had it been since he had seen him, or even given him a call? Tenma of course with Yakumo, sent to him in a Birthday card. Finally he looked with guilt at the picture of himself and Eri. It was taken during the formal announcement of their engagement. Both their faces were blushing, but he could see in her eyes how happy she was. "What a scum bag I am for leaving such a good friend." He knew she would worry about him, especially after him being gone for more than six months. With all she had done for him over the years, she deserved to be treated better than this. "I'm sorry rich girl, maybe you should have just let me die in that gutter you pulled me out of."

There was a light knocking on the door of Eri's room before the butler stepped inside. He immediately saw there was nobody in her bed. Nothing but a small note.

_Nakamura,_

_I needed to go find Harima, Please _

_Do not come looking for me, I will _

_Be back soon._

_Love, Eri Sawachika_

Nakamura smiled 'Well its about time, little miss, good luck.'

Eri stepped foot on American soil for the first time, breathing in the fresh air. COUGH COUGH!!! She looked up at the smog that set above the large city, taking away from its otherwise beautiful landscape. 'Who knows, maybe today I'll find that worthless idiot?" She chuckled to herself as she got into a Taxi. The man driving was snoring loudly. She cleared her throat lightly, then again slightly louder. The driver was still sound asleep. Her anger rose, just before she reached through the glass and smacked him in the head.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" The driver choked as he spun around to see the very attractive blonde girl in his back seat. "Listen princess, you look like you are used to getting waited on, but don't think you can treat me lik…" She cut him off.

"Listen idiot, I need to find somebody, and I don't have time for this. Just drive." She tossed him a few hundred dollars. "This should be enough for a tour around the city." He lowered his head and began driving.

"So princess…..who are you looking for?" He inquired, not really caring what her answer was.

"I'm looking for my fiancee, his picture is right here." At that she shown the same picture of their engagement announcement. "His name is Harima Kenji, and he…"

"Do you honestly think I can tell you Asians apart? Why are you even wasting….." He stopped for a moment looking closer at the picture. He gulped before rubbing his hand unconsciously along the side of his face. "That asshole is your fiancee?" Eri immediately perked up, thinking that her luck was finally turning around. "Well, I'll tell you about my experience. A few months back there was a bank heist downtown. I think he was there trying to get a loan or something. Anyway this guy actually beat down the bad guys, and got the money back, just as the cops arrived. Thanks to a little misunderstanding they thought he was the one who robbed the bank. He panicked and took off running, eventually finding his way to me and my last cab. That jerk ripped me out of my car, head butted me in the face, and drove off. They found my car left outside town, with a sorry note on it and a few dollars. The mayor pardoned him, but I haven't really seen him around here since, but then again this is a big city."

Eri grimaced, 'well I guess that does sound like him, but where could he be now?' "Can you take me by some homeless shelters and biker bars?" Knowing Harima he might be down in Mexico by now, but looking locally was worth a try. The cab pulled up to a shelter, where she jumped out heading strait to the management office. A few old guys hanging outside the office whistled at her, but she did her best to ignore it.

At the desk was a pudgy man in his late fifties, devouring a bag of donuts. She stood there for a moment sickened by the sight, until he glanced up at her. He set the bag of treats aside, then wiping his hand off on his shirt, which he'd probably been wearing for a couple weeks.

"Hey sweetheart, how can I help you?" He blurted out before licking his lips. His eyes darted over her outfit, from here red tank top, to her short white skirt, then stopping on her legs. She rolled her eyes then pulled out a photo.

"Have you seen this man?" She had been lucky earlier, hopefully it would keep up. The fat man glanced at the picture annoyed, then winced almost in pain.

"That guy used to come here every few weeks, looking like he just got hit by a tornado. Last time he was here, he got in a fight with some of the other bums, and when I tried to break them up he donkey kicked me in the chest, and ran off." Halfway through the story the man unconsciously put his hand at the front of his pants. "So what's a young girl like yourself want with a guy like this?

"He's my fiancee." She stated proudly, maybe even a little too proudly.

"Oh, I see. So I'm guessing he knocked you up, and took off on you?" He grinned with self assurance. Eri's face quickly turned beat red as she tried stuttering a quick denial of what he was saying. "So are you sure this guys the father, I mean a girl like you probably gets attention from a lot of guys…" At that she flipped the desk that stood between them trapping the fat man under it.

She stomped out of the office, heading to where the Taxi used to be. She stopped for a minute, looked around, then cried out in anger 'That jerk left me here!' She screamed to herself. A few moments later, she just sighed and started walking. Hours passed as she just walked down random streets, asking every shelter and rest stop if they had seen him. Most had bad memories, and bruises to match, while others spoke of him saving pets or kids. Just when she was about to give up for the night and find a hotel, she saw an old friend walking down the sidewalk groceries in hand. Tenma stopped for a moment a few feet in front of her, blinking a few times.

'ERI, IT'S BEEN SO LONG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?" Tenma cried as she jumped at Eri gripping her in a tight hug. Eri was at first surprised but then returned the hug "hey girlie, it's been way too long." They caught up a little bit, talking about what had occurred since high school. "So are you and Harima married yet? You better not be, you didn't invite me to the wedding. You're not are you? Oh, I'm so happy for you two, you're perfect for each other." Tenma trailed off at the end as she saw the sadness that crept up in Eri's eyes as she shook her head 'no.' She remembered back to the last time she had seen him. Driving like a maniac to the airport so she could follow the one she loved. At that moment no words needed to be spoken, the fog of a thousand misunderstandings had become clear. She could feel the emotions that were running through his heart. Joy, that she was finally going to be happy. Misery, because they may never see each other again. Finally… Love, she knew how he felt about her, and she couldn't imagine how hard it was for him at that moment. 'He loved me, more than himself. That's why he let me go. I just hoped that Eri would break through to him… but I guess, he's just way too stubborn of a person. Tenma hugged Eri again, "He's such a monkey sometimes, isn't he?"

"Yea, but that's just what makes him, him, I guess." Eri lowered her head at saying this.

"Well I thought that might have been him on the TV stealing that taxi, hahaha. I guess some things never change." Tenma continued to laugh, trying to lift the mood slightly.

Eri lifted her head up with new determination. She had not given up after years of waiting for him to come around, she wasn't about to give up now. "I'm here to find him, and I'm not going to leave until I do."

"So have you at least told him how you feel?" Tenma asked knowing just how hard that really was, not even being able to say it to Kurasuma yet. Eri shook her head sadly. "So what are you waiting for?" Eri gave her a questioning look. "Go out and get him, god knows he can't be that hard to find, knowing how he is." Tenma once again brought Eri into a hug "Good luck with everything. I know things will all work themselves out."

Eri smiled weakly "Thanks, you were always such an amazing friend." At that they walked their separate ways. With new determination she by chance walked into a rest stop, stepping over a sleeping figure at the entrance. She asked a few people inside if they had seen him, but nobody had. She finally gave up for the night, carefully stepping over the sleeping figure again. Suddenly he rolled over tripping her in the process. A loud yelp left her mouth as she fell hard onto the homeless person. He groaned in pain, rustling around under his jacket which he used as a blanket.

He suddenly stuck his out from his makeshift blanket, his face red with anger, his glasses almost glowing red. "What the hell do you think you're doing, haven't you ever heard or not beating on the unfortunate!!??" She quickly climbed off of him turning in anger. Their eyes met for the first time, in a showdown. All anger left both of their faces as realization hit them.

"Hi… Hige… What are you doing here?" She asked, while he pulled himself to his feet. He didn't even know what to say, he just stared dumbly back at her. "I… I've come to take you back with me."

"What are you even doing here rich girl?" He grumbled growing slightly annoyed, partially because of the lack of sleep. Pain filled Eri's chest, each beat of her heart hurt like a million knives. She brought her hand across his face almost smacking him off his feet, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"You didn't even care about how I would feel, did you? You never gave a thought to those that you left behind. All you can ever think about it yourself, am I right?" Her voice was trembling but before she could continue he began walking away.

"You don't need to worry about me, rich girl, its probably better if you just forget all about me."

"For…Forget about you? I….I……I LOVE YOU!!!" She screamed turning all the heads on the street and in the rest stop. Harima froze in his tracks, immediately losing his self righteous resolve. He turned uneasily to face his old friend, tears now falling onto the pavement at her feet. Her hands clutched herself tightly, looking at him expectantly.

'She loves me? After all this time I guess it makes sense. But how do I feel? What does she expect me to say?' "Well… I… I know. But I don't know… I don't know what to say." The tears stopped and she embraced him, burying her face into his chest. A few seconds later, she finally broke the silence.

"You need a shower… you smell horrible." She took him by the hand and walked him to the nearest hotel.

As they approached the desk, the clerk couldn't help but wonder how a dirty gangster had hooked up with a gorgeous girl who gave off the aura of royalty. "We need a suite please." Eri ordered. The clerk clicked a few keys on the keyboard, before frowning.

"Well, all our suites are full for tonight, as are most of our rooms. It is a holiday weekend after all, so most of the hotels will be full. I do have a standard room available, if that's alright." Eri sighed to herself.

'Well I guess I don't need to live the luxurious life all the time. Hey, this might give us some time to talk to each other. Maybe even…' She blushed as an intimate thought ran through her mind. "That will be fine." He handed over her card and before they knew it they were opening the door to their room. Harima kept his head down mostly, not saying much of anything besides that he was hungry. He dropped his jacket onto the chair and turned the TV on, flipping through channels, not really paying attention to what was on. Eri said something to him, but he wasn't paying attention, then she left the room.

'She loves me… So what now? Does she expect me to just marry her or something? What a spoiled…' He stopped himself. He knew that she was a good person, and if it wasn't for her, he probably wouldn't even be alive. 'She did save me after all. But what am I to do with this life? Everything I wanted for so long fell apart. What would life be like with her?' He thought this over for a few minutes before there was a light knock at the door. He staggered over opening it, to find her smiling back at him, holding a few bags in her hands.

"I brought you some food and some clothes. Remember you really need to take a shower." He just nodded, took the bags she offered, then headed over to the shower. While he was getting clean, probably for the first time in a month, she set out some food that she bought from the hotel store. She quickly changed into a big t-shirt and shorts, keeping an eye to the bathroom.

Eri crawled into the bed before she realized what she had gotten herself into. There was only one bed, and besides two wooden chairs, nothing else to sleep on. 'Does this mean… Does this mean that we're going to have to sleep together?' Her face turned beat red again. "Well at least I finally got it off my chest." She said to herself, finally feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders. She was still afraid of what might happen but she knew no matter what, she had done all that she could. Just as she began dozing off, she heard the shower turn off. Shortly after Harima walked out of the bathroom in a sleeveless shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She also noticed that he had gotten rid of his beard entirely.

"For a girl that used to want to get into fashion, you really need some work on your taste." He shot out, hoping to get a rise out of her. Just something that would make things "normal" again between them. Her eyes narrowed, her anger rising once again, as it had so many times throughout that day.

"For somebody who was sleeping on pavement a couple hours ago, you're sure pretty picky. After all beggars cant be choosers." At the last word she grinned slightly. He for the most part ignored her inhaling the food, until he looked around and realized there was only one bed. He chuckled to himself.

"So what is this supposed to be, part of your master plan to seduce me?" At that he busted our laughing, causing Eri to jump up trying to defend herself.

"What are you talking about you pervert? I came all this way to save you from dying in a ditch and this is how you thank me? YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JERK, I'VE EVER MET!!!" She screamed, probably waking up the people next door. Harima jumped back expecting her to attack.

"Jeez, I was joking, you really need to lighten up, you know that? So am I sleeping on the floor or what?" He looked at her hoping she would let him sleep on the bed, though the floor didn't really look too bad.

"W…Well I guess… You can sleep wherever you want, the beds pretty big." At that he dashed under the covers wrapping himself like a burrito in the blankets. Eri rolled her eyes as she pulled what was left of the covers over herself. There were a few awkward minutes before she broke the silence. "Hige, can I ask you a question." At that he tensed up, knowing she was expecting a real answer from earlier.

"Uh… Yea sure, whatever floats your boat."

"Well I'm not really sure how to say this but, do you sleep with your sunglasses on?" She pointed to the somewhat indestructible sunglasses which he had been wearing since he was a first year in high school.

"Ummm, not really" He pulled his glasses off, setting them carefully on the end table next to the bed. Silence renewed for another few minutes, though he knew there was another question coming by the way she inched her way closer to him. "Any other questions before I pass out?" He asked uneasily.

"Well.. Yea I guess. I was just wondering.. Wondering why you've never asked me out on a date?" This took him aback for a second. He turned towards her realizing she was only a foot away, looking longingly at him for an answer. He couldn't help but notice how her personality had slowly transformed over the years. Though she looked almost exactly as she did in high school, she had matured a lot. Definitely more than he had, sadly. They were both tired of being alone, but the difference was, that she was actually doing something about it. Even if it did take her such a long time to get the courage.

"Ehhh. Well I… That is I…" He thought deeply for a second, the gravity of the situation finally setting in. She had just confessed her love for him. And if he finally gave up on Tenma for good who would be there for him? The way she spoke those words earlier, let him know, that no matter what he decided, she was going to wait for him for the rest of her life. Unrequited love is hard to bare, but he understood how she felt, and all that he had put her through. "How about this princess… How about we go on a date tomorrow?" Eri's eyes opened widely and sparkled for the first time in a long time. She opened her mouth but no words escaped, instead she just nodded her head. "I'm sorry if I'm not the most romantic guy, I really don't have any experience in taking girls out."

Eri smirked "That's alright Hige, I'm sure it'll be the best." A few minutes later they were sound asleep. At some point in the night they slowly began moving towards each other. Harima's dream, which surprisingly was of him running for President, caused him to roll over right on top of the slender girl next to him. His hands reached out pulling her closer. For whatever reason he pulled his hands back to himself, causing her shirt to be pulled up waking her instantly. Her eyes opened wide looking into his face, sound asleep. Her heart was racing a mile a minute until she felt something bump against her pelvis. She slowly looked down immediately seeing a giant bulge in the front of his sweat pants. Her breath caught in her throat and her mind shot back to a conversation she had with Tenma many years ago about seeing a "mans body." To that day his was the only one she had ever seen, even if it was by accident. She just didn't think that it'd grow this big. She quickly pulled her shirt down and rolled away as far as she could, her heart pounding in her chest.

'Oh my god, what is going on?! I'm not ready for this kinda thing, I don't even know how to kiss. Is he going to think that because I love him, he can do whatever he wants with me? That isn't true, is it? No, he's not like that, he wouldn't take advantage of me…' That thought was broken as he grabbed onto her from behind mumbling something in his sleep. Whatever that was poked her again in the butt causing her to jump out of bed, dropping an elbow to his forehead. "PERVERT!!!"

Harima screams in agony as he grips his head rolling around on the bed. "Why the hell did you do that? I was just about to win the electoral college?!?!" He stares up at her angrily, seeing that she's backed up against the nearby wall. She just points down below his waist, causing his attention to turn. He quickly throws the pillows in front of him, his face almost glowing red. "I… I'm sorry." Was all he could say. Eri relaxes slightly, allowing a few seconds for her heart to slow down.

"Does it always do that?" She blushed slightly at her forwardness, yet still curious. She had taken sex education but besides that she really wasn't quite sure how these things worked. Harima sits there stunned, not really wanting to answer.

"Well in the morning usually. I mean its not really something I can control, so I'm not a pervert or anything." Eri slowly begins to turn from nervous/ shocked to excited. She can't really explain this feeling she's having, but all she knows is she wants him to hold him. She slowly steps closer to him before crawling back onto the bed. She reaches her hand out softly resting on the side of his face, then moves hers closer to his until she's only a few inches away. 'What am I doing?' Runs through her mind over and over again. Before she can think he closes his eyes and kisses her.

'Kenji, what the hell are you doing? You don't even know how you feel!' Despite this thought he embraces her deepening the kiss. Neither of them have any experience but the touching of their lips and the closeness makes this a very nice experience. Eri's heart feels with more happiness than she's ever experienced before in her life. Without thinking Harima moves her onto her back near the center of the bed, this kiss finally breaks. She smiles up at him, but his face seems deep in thought. 'Do I love her? I just don't know. I know I like her as a close friend, but… I know I want to do this though. It doesn't seem right, but I still want her. What do I do?'

'My first kiss… what a wonderful experience.' She brings him closer once again embracing him in another loving kiss. His body is laying to the side to not push his "excitement" against her. His hand slowly slides from her side onto her stomach bringing her shirt slowly up once again. She immediately tenses up as her bare stomach is revealed, his fingers run over her toned flesh, then up further. She breaks the embrace this time stopping his wandering hand with both of hers.

"Hige… I'm… I'm not ready for that yet. I'm sorry, its just… I'm sorry." She lowers her vision ashamed that she couldn't let the man she loved have what he wanted. 'I love him, but I cant lose it to him until I know he loves me."

Harima backs away allowing her to pull her shirt back down. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was doing. I should never have tried pushing you to go that far so soon." A smile returns to her face as she closes her eyes.

"Its okay, lets just go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

For the next few days they just enjoyed their time in L.A. They saw the sights, went to an amusement park, and even managed to see the zoo, which almost causes a stampede thanks to the animals love of Harima. Since the second day though they got a suite with separate rooms, which was probably for the best.

Eri sits patiently on the park bench looking up at the sun setting in the horizon. Harima sneaks up behind her bringing two cold drinks to her cheeks, causing a small shriek from her. She turns with anger in her eyes but it quickly fades as she sees his sheepish smile. This time with him has been almost like a dream. A dream she's had a thousand different times, but before now she would always wake up. This was real, yet was so perfect. Maybe her greatest dream would come true, some day, hopefully soon.

"Hahaha, sorry about that rich girl, but I just couldn't help it." He handed her a drink, then took a seat next to her. "You just look too cute…" He stopped, unfortunately his words were already out there. She smiled brightly, moving so she was sitting right against him.

"That's the first real compliment you've given me, Hige. This week has been seems to be filled with firsts." She giggles and blushes. "And by the way you look very handsome yourself, even without the whiskers." This made him smile. He sat back content in the moment when something dawned on him. Since the first day he had spent with Eri he hadn't thought of Tenma once.

'Is that a good thing? Am I finally ready to move on?" He asked himself looking over to her just in time to get a face full of her drink. 'Jeez, I guess I must have shaken them up a little too much freeing them from the evil vending machine.' He waited hesitantly for her to be outraged, after all the drink was also all over her. Instead he heard her begin to chuckle, slowly turning into an all out laugh, he couldn't help but join.

As they walked back to the hotel, she held onto his muscular arm. 'So this is what its like to have a boyfriend?' She grinned until they reached the door to the suite. As was usual she would kiss him on the cheek, there would be some awkward fidgeting, then they would go to their separate rooms.

Eri stepped into the shower letting the warm water wash over her. Afterward she dried off and took a chance to glance at herself in the mirror. Her reflection made her proud, she was a lovely young lady. She glanced down at the apex of her hips running her hands over the smooth hairless skin. Since she was in high school she always kept herself "clean" because it just felt better to her. 'I wonder if he likes his girls to have hair or not? Maybe I should ask them.' She quickly thought against it. "Hopefully we don't have to do that for a long time."

"Do what?" Harima inquired, just outside the door. He heard someone fall down as well as various beauty and hygiene supplies.

"What are you doing out there? Are you trying to get a peek or something?!?!" Eri covered herself with a combination of clothing and towels, thinking that there was some chance that he could see through the door, or there was a two way mirror, or something.

"Get over yourself, rich girl, I'm just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something. I can't really sleep, and its still pretty early." She relaxed slipping into some descent sleeping clothes. Ones that weren't so easily taken off just in case they fell asleep in the same bed.

When she stepped out he was already getting comfortable on her bed, and the movie was starting. "So what are we watchin?"

"It's a ninja movie!!!" He proclaimed loud enough for the people in the hotel across the street to hear. She jumped. His face showed his embarrassment, "Sorry I get a little excited about this kinda stuff." She smirked, laying extremely close next to him. He caught himself glancing at her chest, but quickly looked away. Harima had always thought she was cute, but it wasn't until just recently that he was beginning to feel a strong attraction to her. "So what's happened to everybody since I've been gone?"

Eri laughed "I can't believe I didn't tell you, Mikoto and Hinai got married, and she's having a baby pretty soon, you should see her she's huge." Harima eyes just about jumped out of his head in shock. "You really should have been there, I think Hinai wanted you to be one of the grooms men, his best man was Tojou, who would have seen that coming? Akira is working as a mercenary somewhere in eastern Europe, I had her help me with some blackmail the other day (she also enjoys photography). She seems happy, but still no boyfriend. Yakumo is still living with Sarah and they'll be graduating from college next year. I think they're going into the same field. And as you probably know Tenma is working towards become a doctor. I never would have imagined a girl who almost failed second year, would go on to do that." She looked at him closely, watching for a reaction when she mentioned Tenma's name. He just smirked.

"Yea, whenever I felt stupid, I would always just look at her score, and it would make me feel a little better." They both laughed at this. The movie turned out to be a comedy not even about Ninjas, just some fat white guy trying to save a girl. Their attention slowly started turning towards each other. Starting with just subtle glances until it was Harima this time to make the first move. He ran his fingers through her hair leaning in for a kiss which she gladly accepted. She felt like a million butterflies were fluttering in her chest, it was like nothing she could have expected. He breathed in her scent and it took every piece of willpower for it not to drive him crazy. 'She smells so amazing." He thought. Eri moved her body on top of his, not wanting the kiss to end, but still keeping her knees together. His arms tightened the embrace, holding her close to him, enjoying the warmth. His fingers ran over her back, tracing her back bond past her waist. Harima noticed the feeling of the fabric had changed. His hand rested on her butt, unconsciously pushing himself against her. Her body tensed up when she felt where his hand was, but relaxed as she enjoyed learning how to kiss with him. With little effort Harima moved her onto her back, her legs still remained tightly together protecting her chastity. He wanted her but he realized there was something that he wanted to do so much more. He slowly ended the kiss causing her to look up at him with confusion. "…Eri…" Her heart began beating faster since he had rarely called her by her first name before. Harima looked deeply into her golden amber eyes, before saying what he wanted to say. "I love you." Each word pushed her to new heights of emotion. This is what she had wanted to hear for so long, but didn't know if she ever would. He was never able to say those words to anybody, but when he said it to her, it just felt so… right. Tears welled up in her eyes as joy consumed her.

"I love you too, Hige." She resumed the kiss letting her heart finally come back to earth. The movie was long forgotten as they enjoyed the passionate embrace. 'I can't believe this is really happening.' He slowly moved between her legs, more instinctively than intentional. Eri froze as she felt his manhood nudge up against her most sensitive spot. Harima noticed she wasn't kissing him back so he looked down at her questionably. Her face was blushed and she turned away from his gaze.

'She's afraid. Good job Kenji, now you have the poor girl terrified.' Eri sighed before looking back at him with conviction in her eyes.

'He loves me so… So I guess its ok. I mean he is a guy, and that's what guys want. But is this going to hurt? What if I'm really bad, will he forgive me?' She thought for a minute then spoke. "Hige… It's ok… I mean if you want to…" She shifted uncomfortably, "I just want to make you happy." She smiled trying to reinforce her point, but in her mind she wanted to run. She wanted him to stop. Harima was now at a battle with himself.

'She's willing, and you love each other, there's nothing wrong with doing this.' 'She's still not ready, and this isn't the right time. You know that.' He continued to look at her, she was so beautiful, and if they did this, it would make her his completely. 'We have the rest of our lives, there's no hurry for this. I'm not letting my hormones control my actions.' Harima moved off of her once again. He breathed a few times heavily trying to get his head strait. "It's ok, I know you're still not ready, and when we finally do, I just want it to be perfect for you. You're very special to me, you know." Her eyes watered as he said this, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. They fell asleep shortly afterwards in each others arms.

The next morning came almost too soon. The sunlight crept through the blinds waking them from their slumber. Eri yawned deeply stretching out her arms and legs unintentionally knocking Harima off the bed. He rubbed his eyes smiling up at the ceiling, as she wondered where he had gone. "So rich girl, where to today?" She pondered for a time before responding.

"I've picked where we've gone for the last few days, why don't you choose today? Surprise me." She laughed until she saw where his gaze had gone, his face red. She looked down to see that her shorts had been pushed down during the night giving him a clear view of her panties. If he were a weaker man his nose probably would have started bleeding. She yelped and pulled her shorts back up, making sure her private areas were covered from sight.

"Jeez, if you keep tempting me I don't know how much willpower I'm going to have left." She blushed deeply.

"It's okay if you see me… I don't want to hide anything from you." At that she moved up to her knees holding onto the sides of her shorts and panties and beginning to pull them downward. The fabric moved over her waist uncovering her small hips before she laughed pulling them back up. "Yea right, you think I was really going to show you?! You're such a guy sometimes." Harima was covering his bleeding nose, then stormed off to the bathroom to take care of it.

"You cant do that to a guy, its…its… unethical!!!" He shouted over the running water. They stepped outside once again being greeted by the sounds and sights of a busy city. "Hey I have an idea, lets go to the beach. It's a beautiful day after all." He climbed onto his motorcycle which had been unused, since they usually just walked to where they wanted to go. He grinned, "We should take my bike, we'll get there much faster than taking a taxi." When she jumped on it took her back to the last time she had rode with him to escape an engagement meeting. He placed the extra helmet on her head, not really worrying about his. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and they were off, going nearly twice the speed limit once they got out of town. The pavement below them went so fast that it turned into a big blur.

Eri nuzzled her neck into his jacket, "I hope this dream will never end…' As they disappeared into the horizon it was as if destiny was finally coming through. Two people, despite their differences, that are meant for each other.

The next few weeks were almost like a honeymoon. Their masks were finally laid to rest, and they got to see who they truly were. They saw all there was to see, but the most important part was that they saw it together.

Harima and Eri sat in their regular bench overlooking the beach. They had made a habit of coming her every night to see the sun set, and that evening seemed no different.

'Jesus, what am I gonna do? How am I gonna say it… What if she says no?' Harima sat deep in thought, a sweat drop forming at the corner of his head. Eri sensed something was wrong and looked at him closely, though he didn't even seem to notice.

'What is he thinking? Is he sick or something? What if he's getting bored with me… Oh no that can't be it, can it? Maybe he's frustrated because we haven't done… that yet.' She started to worry almost as much as him, just thinking about what could possibly be wrong, but in the end she hadn't a clue. He finally turned to her with a look of defeat.

"Eri… I… I really don't know how to say this. I mean, you know I love you and this time with you has been amazing… I'm really not good with words."

"Hige, just tell me what's wrong." She began to really get worried, she hadn't seen him this nervous in a long time.

"There… There's nothing wrong, its… Well, here." At that he pulled a small box out of his jacket, something he had purchased a few days ago just waiting for the right time. She took the box in her shaking hands, finally having the courage to open it. Her eyes opened wide and her chest tightened up. Inside set a small diamond ring, but it meant more to her than all the jewelry in the world. "I know its not much, and I know technically we've already been engaged for a while now, but… I guess I wanted to make it for real, so… Will you?" Eri pulled the ring out of the box sliding it onto her finger. It fit perfectly. She turned to him tears of happiness welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, of course I will." A figure from a building several hundred meters away snapped a shot of them embracing in a passionate kiss.

Akira smiled to herself, "That's definitely one for the scrap book," before leaving finally giving them their privacy. "Well a girls got to look after her friends, right?

The ride back to their hotel was uneventful and even as they got to the lobby Eri was very silent. She held onto Harima's hand but didn't say a word even as they got to their room. As he was just about to say goodnight and go to his room, she didn't let go of his hand. She stepped closer to him, closing the door behind her, looking happily into his eyes. "Hige, I'm ready for… I mean I want to… make love to you tonight." As she finished both their faces were bright red. Before he even had a chance to ask if she was sure she jumped into his arms silencing him with a kiss. They moved gradually over to the bed, falling side by side. She pulled off his jacket as he moved down to kiss the side of her neck. A small moan of pleasure left her mouth as he continued. She lifted his shirt up uncovering his muscular body. He helped her get his shirt off the rest of the way, allowing her to turn her attention to his belt. Her hands cautiously undid the buckled already beginning to see his excitement show through. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt causing her to lose a little of her excitement, replacing it with worry. As he neared the last button he opened the shirt giving him a view of her slender stomach and bra. Instead of trying to figure out the enigma that was her bra strap, saving himself some embarrassment he moved to removing her short blue skirt. There was a light blue sash tied into a bow, as if she was a present, though in a way she was. He reached his hands around her beginning to undo the few buttons on the back of her skirt, his hands moving surprisingly quick. Eri began to slow down slightly, taking as much time as possible to pull down his jeans. As she got to a certain point the bulge in his briefs was freed looking larger than it had the other night. She gulped finally realizing how nervous she was. Harima wasn't nervous at all, just eager. The skirt pulled down easily catching her panties in the process. She yelped then reached a hand down holding them up while he pulled off the skirt entirely. He paused, looking over her body, from her long slender legs to her stomach. Finally to her beautiful face, he brushed her hair aside seeing she was blushing dark crimson. He kissed her lightly on the lips in reassurance. She exhaled deeply then reached behind her back undoing her bra strap but holding the bra to her chest. He once again embraced her warmly.

He was going to take as long as it took for her to relax, though her fear was apparent. He ran his fingers through her long silky hair. To touch a woman was so new to him. Her skin was so smooth and so soft. As he held her he could tell how fragile she really was, though he would always be there to protect her. The smell of her was unlike anything he had experienced elsewhere, it was truly one of his favorite things about her. Every time he inhaled her scent a million memories flooded through his mind. His hand slid along her back to her hip then down her leg. Her breathing began to get very shaky, almost like she was shivering. He ran his fingers over her stomach sending shock waves through her body then resting on her hand that held the piece of clothing across her chest. Finally she let it fall to the side bringing him closer to her so he wouldn't see. The feeling of her supple breasts pressed against him made him even more eager for what was soon to happen. She pulled away slowly their eyes locked on each other. He looked down at the one piece of clothing still covering her.

"It… It's okay, I'll do it." At that she hesitated then slowly brought the fabric downward uncovering her pelvic region. She paused then continued, turning her body slightly away from his view so to pull her undergarment completely off. She turned back towards him her eyes downcast giving him a view of her entire body. His eyes were transfixed at the apex of her hips which formed a perfect V shape. Her legs remained together but he could see the top of her small slit. He pulled her back into a kiss, trying to let her nerves calm down. He didn't want her first time, and he knew it was her first time, to be traumatizing. He also knew that if she wasn't relaxed this would be very painful for her and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He felt a tug on his briefs. Lifting his hips off the bed slightly he helped her pull them downward before he casually kicked them off. Her eyes were shut while still enjoying the kiss they were sharing. She opened her eyes slightly looking down at his manhood. She had never seen one other than his at the beach and baths accidentally, but just as she thought earlier, it looked huge. She cautiously ran her hand over his side before it slowly moved downward until she felt "it." His breathing sped up as she ran her fingers along the length, then grasped it in her hand, her fingers barely able to wrap themselves around it.

'So this is what it feels like. Its so hard, but so smooth. Its actually pretty cool, not nearly as bad as I imagined it.' Her move of curiosity emboldened him to push his hand between her legs. She jumped slightly as his hand neared her girlhood, but she forced herself to part her legs slightly. He covered her with his hand, slowly running a finger along her entire slit. It was nothing like the diagrams, the outer folds set snugly against each other hiding all that lay inside. As he continued to fondle her she had to stop herself from giggling. His finger running along her most sensitive spot almost tickled, but slowly the sensation changed. It became pleasant even enjoyable. 'This isn't so bad, it feels pretty good.' As he continued she relaxed more and more, until he noticed his finger became slick with a warm fluid. The feeling for her became better and better, her heart began racing then suddenly her body tensed up. She broke the kiss gasping in pleasure, doing what she could to not squeeze his manhood too tightly. Waves of pleasure shot through her entire body, which spasmed beyond control. She was no longer thinking, all she knew was the waves of ecstasy shooting through her.

Harima had heard of this before but didn't know it would be so consuming. 'Well I guess this means she's ready.' As her breathing returned to normal she sighed at the incredible feeling she had just experienced.

'I never thought anything could feel so… amazing. I hope it all feels like that.' At that she saw him move over her, once again becoming a little nervous. 'Well this is it, I'm not going to be a virgin after this.' She opened her legs letting him move between them, his manhood nudging up against her entrance. She blushed once again, her legs were spread on either side of him, this was the most vulnerable she had ever felt, but she trusted him. "Hig… Hige… Please be gentle with me." She pleaded before surrendering to his control, she just hoped she wouldn't disappoint him.

"I love you, Eri. Just hold onto me." Before she could say she loved him back she felt a lot of pressure at her entrance causing her to bite her bottom lip. The tip of his man hood pried open her folds making contact with the warm pink flesh inside. Using his hand to guide himself he positioned near the bottom of her slit, pushing just a little forward. He pushed a little harder and Eri squirmed uncomfortably. "I know it hurts, just do your best to relax." She obliged him wrapping her arms around his back. He pushed just a little bit harder causing her to wince in pain, but she kept her body in place. Her small entrance refused to give way to his size but he slowly pushed a little harder. Suddenly the entrance gave way, causing Eri to cry out in pain, her nails digging into his back. She closed her eyes tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'It feels like I'm being ripped in half!' At that thought the pain hit her even worse as she felt her insides tearing allowing him entry. She whimpered, her body trembling as he pushed just a little more in. Blood flowed from her staining the white sheets below them. He could feel the thin virgin barrier inside tear and give way as he sunk in further, but soon he couldn't push any deeper.

'She's so tight, this must feel horrible for her.' The sight of her crying below him almost broke his heart. This was her gift to him, her innocence. And in giving him this pleasure she would feel pain. He was only two inches deep before he pulled out slightly, then thrusting back in even further. Her body wracked with pain and he could feel her legs shaking. He pulled out once again thrusting back in. Her body now managed to take a little more than half of him. She cautiously opened her eyes just in time to see him pull out a little again, she felt sick as she saw the blood on his shaft. This time when he pushed back in the fluid from her excitement allowed him to push almost his entire length inside of her. Her mouth opened wide, her back arching as she tried not to scream, wanting nothing more but for him to stop, yet she allowed him to continue. He paused for a few moments giving her a chance to get used to this. He reached his hand out to softly caress her face, wiping away a few tears. He kissed on lightly on the forehead before she dared open her eyes again. Though she had a pained expression on her face, she tried to smile through the tears. Now not only did she feel like her body was being ripped apart, she also felt a lot of pressure on her lower stomach. The head of his manhood was pushed against her cervix letting him know he wouldn't be able to push any deeper. Eri closed her eyes again, her whimpering turning into just slow breathing. Harima held himself up with one hand the other holding onto her hip keeping her in place. He slowly began to pull out just an inch then push back in, filling her completely, then again. Her breath sped up and became more urgent but it looked like the worse was behind them. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt inside her, the tight warm flesh holding his most sensitive part. Now it was his breathing that sped up as he continued the slow motion in and out of her. He knew what was coming but didn't know what to say to her, so he kept going, allowing the pleasure to build. She also knew what was coming and hoped it wouldn't take too long, since this was all still very uncomfortable and a little painful. His arms wrapped around beginning to move with a little more urgency. She clenched her teeth knowing it wouldn't be much longer as his breathing became ragged, and this could be over. He pushed back in one final time when his climax finally hit, causing his body to arch into her. She heard him grunt a few times roughly, and felt a warmth shoot into her several times. Shortly afterward he struggled to keep his full weight off of her, as the last few waves of pleasure went up his back.

She kissed him one last time, "You're amazing, Hige." His breathing eventually returned to normal and he carefully pulled out, trying not to hurt her any further. She winced when the head slipped our of her entrance. Her body closed again, but she could still feel the warmth deep inside her. They held each other for several minutes. "So I hope I didn't disappoint you."

He smiled, "You could never disappoint me." Eri hesitantly reached between her legs. As her fingers made contact she twinged since the area was still pretty tender. She pulled her hand back becoming queasy again as she saw the blood cover her fingers, she could only imagine how much was on Harima.

"Hey Hige, I think we should take a shower before we go to sleep. I didn't mean for this to get so… messy, I'm sorry."

Harima looked at sympathetically, "You really don't need to be sorry, it's not your fault. This just happens the first time. So I'm guessing you want to hit the shower first?"

She grinned mischievously, "Well… How about we take a shower together?" Harima would usually have blushed at this, but after the act they had just finished, he was very comfortable with her. She stood up shakily at first then with more stability, the soreness beginning to throb.

As the water hit their skin, they both breathed a sigh of relief. The warmth of the water relaxed her body making most of the soreness fade away. Eri watched the water running to the drain turn slightly red for a few seconds before clearing up.

"There goes the most painful few minutes of my life, but I guess that makes me a woman now." She looked back at him but he looked away guiltily, "but it was also the most amazing time of my life, too." He laughed lightly.

"So do you think we'll start to do this regularly or…?" He left the question open. She thought about if for a second.

"I think we should wait until we're married to do this again. Besides I'm going to need some time to heal." At that he nodded agreeing with her. She turned completely around then wrapped her arms around him setting her face against his bare chest. He returned the embrace. "I hope we can be like this forever, Hige. Wouldn't that be great?" He leaned his head down so he could whisper in her ear.

"We will always be like this."

Months later there was a small wedding along the beach. Most of the students from 2-C, now adults, were present. The day was everything a that a girl dreams of. Eri Sawachika and Kenji Harima made their vows on that day to spend the rest of their lives together. Their friends cheered as they sped away on a motorcycle into the distance.

They started their new life back in the small town where they had both gone to high school, shortly afterwards they received some shocking but also exciting news. Eri was Pregnant.

Eri and Harima walked down a lengthy hallway. They finally approached their destination, a room located near the end. As they entered the sounds of two girls gasping in delight hit them. Tenma and Yakumo stared almost in disbelief at the small bundle Eri held firmly to her chest. Kenji smiled sheepishly "Hey, long time no see."

Tenma jumped towards them still showing the innocence of a child, "You are a family now, I'm so happy for you too!" Tenma's heart once again filled with happiness for two of her closest friends. Since she had left Japan, she had wished for the happiness of Harima, who she knew had loved her so strongly. At the wedding her wish was finally fulfilled, and as she looked curiously into the amber eyes of the small figure wrapped tightly in blankets.

"A baby? You're wedding was only ten months ago… Well I guess you two don't waste any time." Yakumo states before giggling.

"Yea I know, and you haven't even had a boyfriend yet. It's alright I guess you're just a late bloomer." Tenma laughs out loud, knowing she hit a sensitive subject. Yakumo blushes deeply.

"Sister! Why do you always embarrass me?" As Tenma continues to laugh, the rest of the room joins her, eventually even Yakumo.

Tenma turns to Eri, "May I hold him, please, I promise I'll be gentle." Eri nods then carefully hands her baby over. Tenma's eyes open wide in astonishment as the small bundle of life in her arms. Yakumo moves close to her, slowly running her fingers through his small amount of black hair. Karasuma watches on with a smile on his face. Harima walks over to him, taking a seat next to his hospital bed.

"So how are you holding up?" Tenma and the rest join Harima around the bed.

"Harima… May I hold you son, please?" Harima was slightly surprised that he knew his name, but nodded his head. Tenma sets the small baby in Karasuma's arms. He smiles down at the child before speaking again. "I'm so glad that everything turned out this way. Maybe this was destiny… It seems like just yesterday, though I know its not, that we were all in the same class, and now… Everything has changed, but I think for the better." He pauses before continuing as everyone stares in awe, except Tenma, as how much Karasuma has remembered. "I remember what you told to me on the day of graduation… Who would have known that in five years this is where we would be?"

"Yea I know what you mean, but like you said, maybe this was destiny." Harima looked around the room, seeing how much they had all grown up. "School rumble, forever." He whispers evoking a knowing smile from only one, Karasuma.

Later that month Karasuma was finally released from the Hospital. Tenma became a doctor, continuing to help those with varying forms of amnesia. The next spring Karasuma asked her to marry him, she of course said yes. Yakuma returned to Tokyo and became the head editor for a major manga company, maintaining a close friendship with Harima. Harima eventually began writing a Manga, which made him one of the most successful artists in all of Japan. He called it "School Rumble," recapping their high school years. Eri took a secondary role in her families company, instead allowing Naruma to take care of things, so that she could care for her and Harima's son. Hinai became a politician, eventually becoming the Prime Minister of Japan. Mikoto raised their daughter while starting a martial arts academy. Akira continued as a freelance photographer in her free time but eventually got a job as an executive in Sawachika Corp. which under her and Naruma's leadership grew to one of the largest companies in Asia.

The End

Well I hope you liked my first fanfic, though for the most part I wrote it for myself for something of closure. Thank you.


End file.
